villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lotso's Gang
Lotso's Gang are the main antagonistic faction of Pixar's 11th full-length animated feature film Toy Story 3. Ken was voiced by Michael Keaton, Big Baby was voiced by Woody Smith, Chunk was voiced by Jack Angel, Sparks was voiced by Jan Rabson, Twitch was voiced by the late John Cygan, Stretch was voiced by Whoopi Goldberg, Buzz Lightyear (on Demo Mode) was voiced by Tim Allen, Monkey was voiced by Frank Welker, and Bookworm was voiced by Richard Kind. ''Toy Story 3'' They were an organization of evil toys at Sunnyside Daycare formed and led by Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear. The gang's primary objective was to keep the toys locked up at the daycare and to prevent them from escaping at all costs, and, in some cases, possibly beat the toys that try to resist, oppose, and help other toys escape, as in the cases of Chuckles the Clown and Chatter Telephone. At the climax of the film, all the gang members were shocked to realize their leader's true nature and turned on him. That said, judging that they showed some signs of fearing him, they would have turned on him at any miment. After Lotso was finally removed from Sunnyside, the organization likely became defunct, and the other gang members renounced their unhealthy activities, such as gambling. They become friends with all of the toys and hail Barbie and Ken as their new leaders. It is likely that they repair all of the toys that they have already beaten, such as Chatter Telephone (and likely befriend him later), and agree to experience the abusive and rough playtime with the toddlers in the Caterpillar Room. Whether they did this show other toys didn't have to experience this or that they felt they deserved iit is unknown. One could say it was a bit of both. Members *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (founder and leader. Betrayed) *Big Baby (formerly and defects after Lotso mistreated him) *Ken (former second in command and defects towards the end of the movie. Now in charge of Sunnyside) *Twitch (formerly; left after seeing Lotso mistreat Big Baby) *Sparks (formerly) *Chunk (formerly) *Stretch (formerly) *Buzz Lightyear (on Demo Mode. Formerly and unwitting pawn) *Bookworm (Status unknown; likely redeemed) *Monkey (security gaurd formerly) Member Bios Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear Big Baby Ken Twitch Sparks Chunk Stretch Monkey Bookworm Buzz Lightyear Read about Buzz on the Heroes Wiki. Gallery 103 004.JPG|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, the leader of the group and the main antagonist of Toy Story 3 Big_Baby.png|Big Baby, Lotso's most trusted hench toy. Ken_TS3.png|Ken, Lotso's tour guide Twitch.png|Twitch, one of Lotso's guards on the playground Sparks.png|Sparks, one of Lotso's guards Chunk.png|Chunk, one of Lotso's guards Stretch_TS3.png|Stretch, one of Lotso's guards Buzz_Lightyear.png|Buzz Lightyear, one of the good guys of the Toy Story films, was brainwashed by Lotso and added to his gang. Trivia *Buttercup and Trixie, two other Toy Story characters introduced in Toy Story 3, were originally going to be part of Lotso's gang. Instead, they became two of Woody's allies. Navigation Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Western Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Organizations Category:Redeemed Category:Teams Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Contradictory Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thugs Category:Pawns Category:Power Hungry Category:Gangsters Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Possessed Objects Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic